1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications services and, more particularly, to a system and method for alerting credit card subscribers when credit card account balances reach or exceed a predetermined amount.
2. Description of the Background
Wireless carriers have recently introduced World Wide Web enabled mobile devices allowing subscribers having mobile devices with microbrowsers to access a variety of sites on the Internet. This service allows subscribers the freedom to access, among other things, electronic mail, stock quotes, weather and travel information from anywhere within the wireless carrier's coverage area.
Despite the convenience of mobile Web access, many subscribers find it difficult to access their credit card accounts from mobile devices to check card status and available credit. This is due in large part to the number of keystrokes involved in inputting the subscriber's credit card account and personal information. The recent standardization of wireless application protocol may help to eliminate this problem.
Wireless application protocol (WAP) is an open specification that offers a standard method to access Internet-based content and services from wireless devices such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants). WAP is a layered communication protocol that includes network layers (e.g., transport and session layers) as well as an application environment including a microbrowser, scripting, telephony value-added services and content formats. This architecture allows WAP services to be hosted on standard world wide web (WWW) servers since they communicate with a WAP gateway/proxy using standard Internet protocols.
A system is needed that allows subscribers to a wireless web access service to receive unsolicited messages regarding important changes to their credit card or other line of credit status to eliminate the possibility of an embarrassing situation when attempting to purchase goods or services with a credit card over its credit limit or one that is temporarily suspended. The system should provide near real-time updates as credit card status or credit limit/available balance changes.